<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Close As Close Can Be by Matty_Vengance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709319">As Close As Close Can Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matty_Vengance/pseuds/Matty_Vengance'>Matty_Vengance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, But before mizumono, Dark Will Graham, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extreme Gore, Gore, M/M, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Set somewhere After Will gets out of prison, Sex Toys, not really cause he’s still alive, seriously Hannibal gets cut open in Will’s dream, this is gross and disturbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matty_Vengance/pseuds/Matty_Vengance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a dream about killing Hannibal, it takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Close As Close Can Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so sorry this is so fucked up but it hit me and I wrote it oh god</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maroon eyes are staring up at Will, smug, as Hannibal always seems to be. It’s another murder fantasy, nothing strange these days, though that they’ve infected his dreams perhaps should be cause for concern. But he’s dreaming, he’s not thinking of that now.</p><p>There’s a knife in Will’s hand, and the odd thing, or rather, odd for these sorts of dreams, is that Hannibal is stretched out below him, unbound, and completely naked.</p><p>Will is also naked, he hadn’t realized till right then. And they were hard, like this had already been intimate in a different way. </p><p>Hannibal’s smug look grew as Will realized he was moving his hand. It seemed he had no control over his actions, but so goes it in a dream.</p><p>As he made a long shallow cut down The larger man's torso, Will realized just what kind of knife he was holding. A hunting knife, like the kind used to gut and skin deer.</p><p>The knife cut from the bottom of Hannibal’s sternum, all the way to his pelvis. Not <em>too </em>deep, only enough to break through the skin and muscle down into the bloody organs. He cut perpendicular to each end then, like a letter I, and peeled back the skin to reveal the gore of Hannibal’s insides.</p><p>Will felt himself growing harder, and Hannibal, somehow, was still alive, now grasping Will’s hand -that had dropped the knife- and  pressing it into the hole of his abdomen. He was warm, burning hot and wet with blood. Both the men’s breathing was heavier, and Hannibal looked as if he felt no pain, only immense pleasure from having Will inside him.</p><p>Hannibal had let go as soon as Will’s hand was buried in gore, and now that hand was stroking himself lightly, eyes boring into Will’s, pleading him to continue. </p><p>Will moved his hand through the mass of intestines slowly, following muscle and veins, he ghosted his hand over kidneys, liver, stomach, up past the diaphragm and to the ribs. He shoved his fingers between the skin and bone, feeling each inch of flesh tear away from muscle to make room. Hannibal groaned.</p><p>Will separated only a small pocket of flesh before pulling back, reaching under the ribs and up, to feel lungs squeezing and a heart thumping wildly, before he’d had enough.</p><p>He pulled back and shifted his naked hips up to straddle over the gaping wound he had inflicted.Hannibal watched as Will lowered himself so that his thick, hard cock slid into the mass of intestines.</p><p>Will moaned, it was so <em>hot.</em> Hot and wet and sticky and <em>amazing.</em> He shoved his hands back into the mass, squeezing them around his cock and thrusting, hearing Hannibal moan at the feral action. It was good, <em>so good </em>but Will wanted more.</p><p>He pulled back again shifting up further, shoving back into Hannibal in the pocket he had made between ribs and skin. Then slipping out and fucking hard under the ribs, feeling the lungs expanding to squeeze around his cock. It was so perfect, he was so<em> close</em>, but it wasn’t enough. </p><p>He looked up at the stretch of Hannibal’s neck, his head thrown back in ecstasy. </p><p>As soon as the thought crossed his mind the knife was back in his hand, and his hips were settled on Hannibal’s chest. The knife was at his throat, and Hannibal once again had the smug look on his face. Will stroked his cock slowly, and in one swift move, sliced the older man's neck open, right near the base.</p><p>Arterial blood spewed all over Will and the rest of the room, and he didn’t hesitate to slam his cock all the way into the gash he’d just made, feeling the back of Hannibal’s tongue as his throat constricted around the foreign object entering from his wound.</p><p> This was <em>perfect.</em>Hot and tight and blood wet, Hannibal’s face below him gasping for air he wouldn’t get. He saw the tip of his cock at the back of Hannibal’s mouth, jabbing up to gag his uvula and brush the back of his tongue. He was so close, he’d finish in Hannibal’s throat and watch it leak from his mouth as he lay dying. Choking on blood and cum.</p><p>He’s was almost there, only one or two more thrusts-</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>Will woke in a sweat, but not gasping for air like with his nightmares. No he woke with a groan ripped from his chest and a hard on more desperate and needy than he thought he'd ever felt in his life.</p><p>Maybe he should have been disgusted by his dream, scared, but now all he wanted was to get off to the image of Hannibal’s bloody neck opening for him.</p><p>He threw the covers off of him harshly and scrabbled in his bedside drawer for his toy. Upon finding it he only spared time to spit at the opening and shove himself Into it, moaning and closing his eyes to grasp at the dream he’d woken from.</p><p>It didn’t take long for him to spill into the toy, longer than if it had been as warm as he imagined Hannibal’s blood, but it was satisfying, nonetheless.</p><p>As he walked to clean the toy and himself, the dread he knew he should feel began to settle in his stomach, but it wasn’t guilt. </p><p>He knew that certain impulse was disturbing and wrong, that fantasizing killing Hannibal was bad, but understandable. This was a different level, but it still wasn’t dread over having the dream, or getting off on it. No. The dread was that he knew he’d have to tell Hannibal. Now that he’d seen that, his sideline sexual and emotional attraction to the cannibal was blooming in his face, and Hannibal would see the difference in his body language, would smell the arousal he was bound to have at their next session. </p><p>Will wondered what the good doctor's reaction to such a dream would be. Pride, like the first time he’d told him of his homicidal fantasies? Arousal? He wasn’t sure, but as he settled back into bed, sated and warm, he certainly wanted to find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>